Emoticons
by Para Abnormal
Summary: The authoress accidently turns the G-boys into emoticon characters. R&R!
1. I'm not constipated

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, bla bla bla....  
  
AN: By the way, DBLU is Doublebun Ladyune, or me, the authoress  
  
DBLU was on Heero's labtop typing on the internet.  
  
Heero came into the room and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Look, Heero!" she said and pointed to the screen. "I put a 'Super Leprechons' desktop on! Like it?"  
  
"I'll kill you!" he growled.  
  
DBLU smiled back at him.  
  
"You say that, but you don't really mean it." she told him off. Heero turned red.  
  
He shrugged it off then sat down by her side and looked at the labtop.  
  
"What are you on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, check this website out!" DBLU said. "You can turn any cartoon character you want into a keyboard character!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A keyboard character! Check it out!"DBLU typed up a little face that looked like this :: ^-^ ::  
  
"Oh those..." Heero said.  
  
"I am going to try it."  
  
Suddenly, all the other G boys ran into the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" DBLU asked.  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask us, YOU wrote the story." Wufei snapped.  
  
"Check this out!" she repeated. "Look! I can turn any character I want into keyboard characters!"  
  
"Cool!" Quatre said.  
  
"Let me try it out," DBLU said. On the screen it said-*type in characters' names here*  
  
"Okay then."  
  
::Heero Yuy:: ::Duo Maxwell:: ::Trowa Barton:: ::Quatre Winner:: ::Wufei Chang::  
  
She pushed enter.  
  
The computer started to shake and flash colors, blaze wind, scream sounds and flip around.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Wufei cried.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" DBLU screamed.  
  
The wind suddenly stopped, soon followed by the other affects.  
  
"You guys okay?" DBLU asked. She looked around, but the G-boys weren't there. "Where'd you GO?!"  
  
"Over here!" Duo's voice shouted from the computer's speakers.  
  
DBLU turned to the computer, where there was a word pad up, with signs that looked remotly like the G-boys.  
  
Heero looked like this: ('-') Duo looked like this: (^-^)* Trowa looked like this: (///-') Quatre looked like this: $(^-^)$ Wufei looked like this: (~-~)-  
  
"What? How did you guys get in there?"  
  
Through the speakers, Wufei's voice came.  
  
(~o~)- "We are a word pad!"  
  
(^-^)* "Look at this!"  
  
*(^-) *walks over to a button* *(^-)[Poker]  
  
[1] [A] [6] [J] [8]  
  
(^-^)* "Wow! Poker! You guys want to play?"  
  
"This is getting stupid," DBLU said and exited the Poker game.  
  
(O)* "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry guys," DBLU told them. "But we got to figure out how to get you OUT of there."  
  
-(_) (-^)* "Check it out! Wufei's constipated!" (notice the point)--- -(_)  
  
(~-~)- "Grrr...that's my ponytail."  
  
(Sorry Wu)  
  
$(^o^)$ "Guys, look! I have money in my hands! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Listen! G-boys! Listen!" DBLU tried to grab their attention.  
  
$(^-^$) ($^-^)$ $(^-^$) ($^-^)$ "I am dancing!"  
  
"Quatre!" DBLU cried. "STOP IT! STOP DANCING!"  
  
$(^-^$) ($^-^)$ $(^-^$) ($^-^)$ "Lalalalaaa!"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
::delete::  
  
$( )$ .....  
  
(///_O) "Where is his face?!"  
  
$( )$ .....  
  
('_') "How scary."  
  
"NOW DO YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION?" DBLU cried.  
  
('-') (^-^)* (///-') $(^-^)$ (~-~)- *all nod*  
  
"Okay, guys, I have to leave and get a floppy disk in the other room, okay? so just stay here."  
  
o(^-^) o(^-^)* o(///-^) o $(^-^)$ o(^-^)- *all nod* "Okay!" (notice the halos?)  
  
"I'll be back." DBLU gets up and leaves.  
  
-(~O~) "YOUR GOING TO DIE, MAXWELL!" *glaive suddenly appears* -(~O~)/ KILL!  
  
-(~o)/ *(^O) :::::::: (O^)* /(o~)- :::::::::::  
  
-(~o)/ *(^O) :::::::: (O^)* /(o~)- :::::::::::  
  
-(~o)/(^O) *CHOP*  
  
*(;o;) "MY BRAID! I feel...I feel...so bald..."  
  
/(~D~)- "MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  
  
(O_O) "................................"  
  
(///_O) "................................"  
  
$(;o;)$ "This story is so dramatic!" $(^-^)$ "At least I can still dance!"  
  
  
  
$(^-^$) ($^-^)$ $(^-^$) ($^-^)$ $(^-^$) ($^- ^)$ $(^-^$) ($^-^)$ $(^-^$)  
  
  
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE! each of these keyboard peoples took me along time to make! NO FLAMES! R&R! R&R PLEASE! 


	2. o Dance! Move those fannies!

Chapter 2  
  
DBLU is still gone.  
  
$(^o^)$ "Okay people! Put your butts into it! Come on! Dance! Dance! Dance!"  
  
(///-') (///-') (///-') (///-')  
  
-(~-~) (~-~) - -(~-~) (~-~) -  
  
('-') ('-') ('-') ('-')  
  
$(-_) //(-;) (-;)- (-;) "No, everyone. Wrong! All wrong!"  
  
$(^o) //(-^) -(hee hee) (o;)- (o;) "Except for Trowa! He got it right!"  
  
$(^-^)$ "Remember everyone! Left right! Left right! NOT right left!"  
  
(///-^) (///-^)  
  
('-') ('-')  
  
(~-~) - -(~-~)  
  
$(^o) (_;) "What is the matter Duo? Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
(Just behind them) (~-~) - -(~-~) (~-~) - -(~-~) "Injustice...injustice..."  
  
$(^o) *(_;) "My braid, Quatre. I am nothing without my braid."  
  
$(^-^)$ "I got an idea!"  
  
(0_0) (///_0) "That can't be good!" (~_~)- "Why won't these @*&%$ eyes open?"  
  
$(^-^)$ "Well, I KNOW there is a 'paste' button. maybe there is a 'glue' button too!"  
  
(0_0) (///_0) "Where could this lead?" (~_~)- "Ugg! I hate these @*&%$ eyes!"  
  
$(^-^)$ "But, since there is no 'glue' button, the opposite of the paste button is 'copy.' Maybe we should use the copy button!"  
  
(Oo) //(oO) "OH NO!" {{(~_~)-}} "HATE! HATE! HATE!"  
  
[select]$(-^) [[ (;-;)*]] "Okay, duo, I selected you!"  
  
(Oo)//(oO) "OH NO!" (hugging each other in fright) (~O~)- "WAAAAAA!"  
  
(*o*)- *pop* "Look! I opened my eyes!"  
  
$(^o) "They are kinda freaky."  
  
(*o*;)- "Huh?"  
  
(*-*)- "I am gonna try some of those expressions."  
  
(OoO)- (0_0)- (;-;)- ('o')-(OoO)- (0_0)-  
  
(0_0) "There was something not right about that."  
  
(*-*)- "Hey, my eyes feel all dry. what do I do, guys?"  
  
$(^o) "Your gonna have to blink, Wufei."  
  
(-)- "Okay."  
  
(~_~)- "Hey! They are stuck again!"  
  
(///O^) (^O^) $(^O^)$ "HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!"  
  
[[(^-^)*]] "HAHAHAHAHAAA! I mean..." [[ (;-;)*]] "Waaaaa. I want back my braid."  
  
(^o)$[copy] "Sorry about that." [paste]$(-^) "Here we go." [[ (O-O)*]] *BZZAP*  
  
(^-^)* //(-') "Look! Duo has back his braid! It actually worked!"  
  
('-) (^-^)* "Hey! That one does too! Wow, two duos!"  
  
(0_) //(_0) "Two Duos?"  
  
(Oo)//(oO) "OH NO!" (hugging each other in fright...again)  
  
$(0_0)$ "What have I done?"  
  
*(^-^) (-^)* (^-^)* (^-^)*(^- ^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* (^-^)* (^-^)*(^- ^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* (^-^)* (^-^)*(^- ^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* (^-^)* (^-^)*(^- ^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* *(^-^) (-^)* (^-^)* (^-^)*(^- ^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)*  
  
(^o^)* "Look! My long lost brothers!"  
  
*(^-^)* "Wufei, your a cutie!" (~_~)- "And sisters." (Girl Duo. Double braids)  
  
('o') $(O0O$) "Quatre, why don't we just kill the original Duo?" "WHAT?!"  
  
('_') "Think about it. Ever seen 'the sixth day?' we kill him, kill the rest, keep one BOY duo..."  
  
*(;o;)* "What?"  
  
('_') "And we have the normal Duo with his braid back. Come on, you WANT to kill Duo, don't you?"  
  
$(0o0)$ "Heero...? What...? I...?"  
  
('_') "Let me do it."  
  
('_)[select all (except for one guy duo] [delete] (_') $(oO) "STOOOOOOP!!!!"  
  
('o) $(_)$ "Quatre?" "Heero...that's it..."  
  
$(@_@)$ "Zero System."  
  
('O') ///O') (~O~) "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
  
  
('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')* ('O')*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
('o')* "What's going on?  
  
(@-)$ *evil laugh* *(O^) "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Is this the end of the G-boys? Will the original duo servive? will he get back his braid? Will Heero and Trowa ever stop hugging each other? Will Wufei ever open his eyes again? Will Quatre kill everyone? Will I EVER stop asking questions? That one I can answer! Yes! So, end of chapter 2...or is it? R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	3. Helper

I have noticed how people get confused with my emoticons. So this is some things to help.  
  
Lesson #1. Heero  
  
('-') ('-') ('-') (-')  
  
Lesson #2. Duo  
  
(^-^)* (^-^)* *(^-^) (-^)*  
  
Lesson #3 Trowa  
  
(///-') (///-') (///-') //(-')  
  
Lesson #4. Quatre  
  
$(^-^)$ $(^-^$) ($^-^)$ (-^)$  
  
Lesson #5. Wufei  
  
Examples:  
  
(~-~)- (~-~) - -(~-~) (-~)-  
  
  
  
Others  
  
I do not know if I will had these characters or not to the story, but here are some simple ideas about them...  
  
Relena: //(^_^) (see the ponytail, or kind of?)  
  
Dorothy: (^-_-^) (notice the eyebrows)  
  
Zechs: ///{*__*} (like the mask? and the lots of hair?)  
  
Treiz: (/_-) (cool...calm...treiz.)  
  
Noin: (//-^) (Looks alot like a happy trowa with fewer bangs, huh)  
  
Sally: o0O(^o^)O0o (eehee...the twisty braids...)  
  
Une: *(@-@)* (the glasses...eh heh...)  
  
Catherine: 6(^o^)6 (The curls are so cute...)  
  
Okay! Sorry I didn't write the next chapter, but it will come. 


End file.
